Such stack graspers are known and serve to palletise stacks of printed products with the aid of a robot arm. In this arrangement the stack grasper is mounted at the end of a robot arm and takes over the stack from a supply device in order to subsequently deposit the stack on a pallet.
With stack graspers of the initially named kind, a drop shaft or chute which has approximately the height of a complete stack is arranged beneath the stack support. Individual stacks can admittedly be deposited on the pallet with a very small mutual spacing through this small drop shaft. An orderly placement of the stack is, however, not always possible without disturbing the orderly shape of the stack because the stack support is pivoted about a horizontal axis in order to free the stack and because the stack then falls over a relatively long distance within the drop shaft.